Never Enough
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer," What if Caroline had simply taken Klaus up in his offer? Post 6x10. Oneshot.


It had been a week.

Sheriff Forbes had been laid to rest. Underneath a large pine, amongst her closet family and friends.

Caroline had attempted to mourn her mother the old fashioned way.

Stefan stopped by her house to make sure she was eating, (blood of course). Elena, Matt, and Tyler called what seemed to be every hour. (Elena had offered to stay with her, many times in fact, but the blonde had denied her and said she would be fine on her own.) The elderly women down the street had baked her enough casseroles to feed any human for the next two months, and though she was a vampire, Caroline had to had to admit they weren't half bad.

She left Mystic Falls behind her a week later.

Caroline claimed she needed change of scenery and that the _small_ town was filled with too many haunting memories of her past.

She told herself her mother would have wanted her to see the world.

When the plane touched down in New York, Caroline tried to push the small feeling of dread that illuminated through her body. _Was this really what she wanted? Did she really want to be here? _

Caroline found out that drowning her sarrows in strange men and liquor _helped_ her forget about her grief. In short dresses that rode up on her thighs, she compelled them to offer their blood and their bodies for a night.

Most of her nights were spent outside her hotel room, cursing through different clubs. Hangover riden by morning, she trekked back to her hotel room, locked the door and stayed in bed.

New York was just the beginning of her adventure, from there, she hopped on a flight to London, the promise of seeing Big Ben in her sights.

As she walked the streets of the city, she tried to ignore the fact _that_ she **was** surrounded by dozens of British men. (attractive ones) She didn't even _want _to go there.

London was a somewhat calmer trip, (she seemed to have gotten all of her wild tendencies out in New York) she saw the city, and ate desserts for almost all of her meals.

She wanted to do anything to get her mind off her mother.

She laid in bed in the hotel, (it was three in the morning) starring at the ceiling. (Sleep seemed to be a challenge for her nowadays.) She rolled over onto her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow, her blonde hair spilled out on the pillow.

Caroline groaned. _What was she even doing? _

Pulling herself out of bed, she dressed quickly.

She was on another plane by the time the sun rose.

Los Angeles was much like her experience in New York City.

Caroline knocked back the shot, (she'd lost count on how many she'd had) wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She chewed her lip as the alcohol began to have its effect on her.

She stumbled around the clubs, (her heels made it even more difficult) setting her sights on another man.

"You will not say a word about this to anyone. You will be yourself and we will have a wonderful time," Caroline watched as his eyes contracted. A fake smile lit up the man's lips.

He as attractive, she gave him that much. Messy blonde hair and bright green eyes, but his most promising feature was his smile. (Even if it was fake.)

They danced, (though he wasn't the best) and she pretended to have a good time, osing herself in the world she had built within the past weeks.

The next day, she had a hangover the size of the state of Texas.

She'd also added another man to her list.

Elena called her three days later.

_"When are you coming home?"_ Elena pestered.

"I'm not," Caroline ran her fingers through her messy curls.

There was a sigh on the phone, _"Caroline," _

"I'll talk to later Elena," She shut shut her phone off.

Three flights later, and after three different cities, she broke.

She recalled _his_ words from the night at the high school, _"You mark my wo__rds. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you,"_

He had been right. Caroline slowly let her mind drift away, (drift to him) getting lost in her own thoughts for the first time since she had stepped foot out of Mystic Falls.

She thought of that day in the forest, when her only problem was looking for a lost Matt Donavon.

It felt like it'd been a century ago, but she hadn't forgetton it. The way Klaus's lips curved into that smile, the way his lips molded ontop of hers. The feeling of his hair between her fingers. The passionate fire that he had ignited inside of her body when her touched her.

God, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, she was drooling.

How could he have that affect on her?

She chewed her lip, starring at herself in the bathroom mirror.

The room suddenly felt too hot and she suddenly felt like she was chocking on each breath she took. She _had_ to get out of there

She slept the entire flight, (the first real sleep she'd had in a long time) her head rested against the window. When the flight attendant came to wake her up, (to tell her plane had landed) she was startled.

Even though New Orleans was a rather large city, (okay, it was _huge_) she didn't seem to have a problem finding him. She'd asked around, and people had pointed her in the right direction.

When she showed up on his doorstep, she wasted no time in ringing the doorbell.

_"Perhaps, one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer," _

It hadn't been a century, hell, it hadn't even been a year.

Then there was that voicemail, he'd left on her phone a few months ago_, "Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me,"_

The words seemed to echo, even now.

_Maybe one day._

Caroline heard the doorknob twist and she suddenly felt like she should have been any place, but there.

"Caroline," The hybrid seemed flabbergasted as he met her gaze.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, clentching her hands into a fist.

Klaus stayed silent for a moment. "Please," He said quickly, "Come in."

She stepped over the threshold, her eyes flickering around the room before Klaus spoke once more, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Is the offer still up?" Caroline asked quietly.

Klaus rasied his brows, "You might have to be a bit more specific love,"

"You wanted to show me the world," said Caroline seriously.

Klaus seemed to pause, his mouth slowly curved at the edges. After a moment, he slowly nodded. "Why now?" He asked her after he had managed to gain his words again.

She chewed her lip again. (It was becoming a habit.) "Why not now?"

She was challenging him, and he knew it. Klaus smirked, "Well then," He moved a step closer to her body. "Where shall we start?"

**I have to** **pretty much dedicate this story to Soapmaniac22. I stumbled across one of her Klaroline fics this morning, and let me tell you, it was BEAUTIFUL! I swear, I cried! If you haven't yet, you need to go check out her page.**

**I hope this story turned out well, (grammar and storyline wise) I'm pretty nervous about posting. It's not very long, but I hope I wrapped it up well. I hope it's not all over the place... :/**

**Thank you all so much for the number of reviews I got on my last KlausXCaroline oneshot! I was floored! **

**Feedback is welcome. :) **

**XOXO, **

**Megan**.


End file.
